Permit For Learners
by Ma Chat
Summary: In which Sasuke is a prestigious race car driver, and Naruto is the newest member of his pit crew. The real question: Just how many positions will that car allow?


A/N: Why? 'Cause I feel like it. That's why. I think I'm proud of this. I think. Oh, and by the way, anyone that reads this is doomed. No, seriously. It'll ruin your entire day. 'D

--

Naruto groaned.

His first day on the job, and already he had begun regretting even applying in the first place. Such a hot, sweaty, definitely incorrect decision he had made, though he needed the money he was receiving, and he needed it fast. Two months without his rent being paid, bills stacking on a kitchen counter, Naruto was out of options. He mused over the fact that anything will be advertised in newspapers these days. Even his job- The newest member of the prestigious Sasuke Uchiha's pit crew.

Now, Naruto wasn't precisely one to complain- However, he assumed that being surrounded by thousands of adoring fans that were certainly not yours would drive anyone mad. That, and conducting several operations in which he had not the slightest clue. Working on cars was most definitely a new experience for the blonde, who struggled to maintain his sanity while working the clock.

A car drove by, followed shortly by another, and another, meaning several more puddles of mud slapping him in the face. With a scowl, he wiped the dirt from himself, top lip quivering with slight disgust. He mentally grimaced and shrugged it off, sauntering lethargically to a group of other, larger and more stocky males. They chuckled and made petty jokes, awaiting the moment when a specific car would pull in.

That is the time where Naruto would usually step out of the way and hand off the items needed, due to his incompetent, ridiculously inane mind.

When he approached the men, all previous conversation evaporated. One figure in particular raised an eyebrow and turned his nose up. "What do you want, kid?" he sneered, grinning smugly as his acquaintances nodded in approval. "Got a problem?"

Naruto shook his head, waving his hands in apology and taking a few steps back. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I was simply trying to be friendly- That's all!" A few snickers resulted, and Naruto had never felt like such a pansy. His face instantly flushed a bright red, and he wrinkled his nose. "Hey, don't make fun of me!" he whined. "It's not funny!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't know about these guys, but I thought it was pretty damn hilarious. I've never seen a man that looks like such a woman in my entire life!" He cackled, holding his large gut and closing his eyes.

Naruto fumed. This man was _not _making his day-or life, for that matter- any easier. Growling and narrowing his eyes into dangerous slits, he spat, "Shut the hell up, you fat bastard! You're probably not even worried about whether or not our driver wins! You're more interested in-"

"Heh," another male interrupted, smiling and pointing behind Naruto. "Looks like he's already won."

Naruto turned in disbelief, gaping in awe at the sight before him. Sure enough, the ebony-haired male was standing beside his vehicle, lips turned upright at the slightest angle, indicating his "obvious" enthusiasm. He winked at the many flashing cameras, flipping a strand of glossy hair. Naruto swore he saw three women fall unconscious, and the rest-probably many men as well- orgasm. Why, it was to be expected. This extravagant male always had everyone at his heels.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Damn arrogant, haughty, self-centered, greedy, nonchalant bastard. I hate his kind. _It was true. Naruto hated "his kind". Those selfish pricks didn't even deserve a spot on the planet. The only good they ever accomplished was looking good and earning money from those who adore them. Of course, Sasuke Uchiha was the only celebrity Naruto had ever come into semi-close contact with, but it was enough to make him despise them all. All famous people were the same.

Revolting.

"Now, pipsqueak, are you and I gonna have a problem? Eh?" the large man prodded, pulling Naruto from his thoughts. He pushed slightly on the younger boy's shoulder, causing him to stagger backward.

Naruto had finally had enough. This was becoming unnecessary. "Hey, look, I don't want-"

"Save it."

The words almost oozed from a pair of light pink lips, and just hearing the deliciously rich voice, Naruto knew who had spoken. Sasuke. "I know he can be a pain to deal with," the brunette continued, "but you don't need to waste your time on a low-life such as himself. Come, why don't you join me?" he offered, gesturing with a tilt of the head toward a massive crowd of people. Naruto's eyes widened in a start. His breath caught in his throat.

"N-no, I couldn't," he stuttered. _Ugh, why is he inviting me to do things with him? Can't he see I'm clearly not interested or intrigued the slightest bit?… Okay, so maybe I am just a little, but that doesn't mean I'll say-_

"Of course you could," Sasuke chuckled, taking Naruto's sleeve in his first and eagerly tugging him away from the remaining members of the pit crew. "I can see how painfully enthusiastic this has you." He smirked, and Naruto merely looked at his old, worn sneakers, reluctantly following Sasuke's lead. "You're a pretty little lady, now aren't you?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto glared daggers at him. "I am **NOT**** a GIRL**!" he protested, halting- Which, unbeknownst to them both, jerked Sasuke forward, lips coming threateningly close to Naruto's. The blonde instantly recoiled before making contact, heart racing and face reddening hysterically. His jaws parted in a desperate attempt to cover and apologize, but Sasuke shook his head.

"No," he said. "Don't say a word. It's all right. My fault anyways. I know you're not a female- I knew it all along. I was just picking fun at you. Just come on, and hurry up."

Naruto followed more willingly this time, cocking his head and asking with curiosity, "Where exactly do you plan on taking me?"

Sasuke winked with a smile. "That's my little secret."

Naruto could only gulp and hope that the mysterious raven wasn't taking him into a dark alley to decapitate his body. Those bills really needed to be paid.

--

Not more than two minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto arrived at a race car with a fresh paint job of black and red, the number twenty-seven painted on the side. Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "Why are you leading me to your car?" he inquired. Sasuke gave no answer. Instead, he opened a door, sliding inside and glancing at Naruto expectantly. "You want me to get in?" the blonde asked. A curt nod was offered as a reply, and he sighed, regretting making the decision to follow this looney in the first place.

He opened the passenger door and slid in, coughing uncomfortably and shifting uneasily at the silence. Before, Sasuke had seemed much more talkative. Now it was as if he were unable to speak at all. Naruto frowned. "Why aren't you saying anything? What do you want anyways? Fuck, why did I even agree to come here? You know, sometimes I really do think that I-"

His mouth was sealed by a pair of needy lips, moist and hot against his skin. He muffled into them, eyes falling shut and hands instinctively being placed on the firm chest before him. It wasn't exactly a kiss- True, their lips were pressed flush against one another, but it wasn't a kiss. Naruto pulled away, mind hazy and speeding with too many thoughts to keep record of. He clutched his head, utterly bemused and startled. "Wha…?" Nothing intelligent could be mustered. He was rendered speechless.

Sasuke, on the other hand, seemed completely unfazed. He blinked a few times, grinned, and advanced to straddle Naruto, a thigh hugging both sides of the blonde's waist. Naruto said nothing, but swallowed a gulp, shuddering as Sasuke leaned extremely close to him. The Uchiha lapped at an earlobe, whispering, "Blondie, just how many positions will this car allow?"

Naruto's entire being froze up. His mouth fell open, and he blinked quite a few times, flabbergasted. "…Excuse me?" was all he could think to say. Sasuke shook his head, exhaling a deep breath on the smaller boy's neck, skin being set on fire under the warmth and hairs standing on end. "Ha…" he gasped, back arching at the small touches.

"Ah, so you're a sensitive one," Sasuke mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Closing in again, he allowed his tongue to press against the heated skin, Naruto grunting slightly as he did so. The muscle slowly explored the area, gently nipping and tugging at a few certain places. Sasuke's teeth grazed along Naruto's collarbone, and the blonde let out another gasped. The Uchiha smirked against the skin before dipping his lips lower and abruptly sinking his canines into the spot.

Naruto let out a strangled cry, gasping for air as Sasuke pulled his teeth away, licking a small dribble of blood from the two small indentions and sucking around them, mouth tight and warm on the throbbing flesh. "Mm, you bastard," Naruto slurred in a drunken tone, his previous panting eventually subsiding. He shifted in the seat, figure making agonizing contact with Sasuke's groin. The brunette stifled a shallow moan, eyes clamping shut and fingers digging into the leather seat beside Naruto's head. "If you want to moan, then moan," Naruto stated.

Sasuke gritted his teeth together, and he ran a finger along Naruto's slim jaw line. "Listen here, blondie, you don't tell me what to do." At this, Naruto turned his head away, biting his lip and averting Sasuke's gaze. Said male twitched in slight annoyance. "Shall I bite you again as a reminder of who is seme?"

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, body tensing at the mere word.

A lecherous grin appeared on Sasuke's face, and the man gave a curt nod before licking Naruto's lips in a provocative manner. "Of course, my uke," he purred, grinding slowly against the boy beneath him. You can't possible expect for me to be the submissive one."

Naruto rapidly shook his head, sweat beginning to cling at his hairline. "N-no, that's not what I meant!"

Sasuke ground down on Naruto's hips again, rougher this time. "Then what did you mean, my precious little blonde?"

Wincing at the contact, Naruto struggled to find the words to answer with. "W-what I meant was- Ha!" He was cut off as Sasuke continued his actions, palms flat against his chest and pushing him back as he rocked in his lap, licking his lips and groaning with satisfaction. "W-w-what I m-mean is," Naruto began, struggling to keep control, "y-you c-can't possibly be th-thinking of…Mmm, d-doing…Ngh…" He trailed off, jaws parted and eyelids fluttering.

"Doing what?" Sasuke rasped teasingly, running his tongue along the base of Naruto's neck. "Fucking you?" The very word sent ripples of excitement coursing through Naruto, how was currently fighting to keep consciousness at this point.

"Sa-ah-suke," Naruto stuttered, fumbling over his their bodies created a steady rhythm, Naruto's back arching and falling against the leather as Sasuke pushed his weight forward- Hard, quickening movements. "S-stop," Naruto blurted, face red and hands clenching the leather beneath them. Sasuke did as told and halted, both beings burning wildly when the friction ceased.

"W-why did you tell me to stop?" Sasuke questioned, slightly furious at Naruto's resentment.

"T-this…seat," Naruto breathed, wiping a hand across his moist face. "This seat is really uncomfortable, and it's hurting now."

Sasuke chuckled in understanding, reaching below the seat and tugging at something. Instantly, the very spot where they sat altered, and Naruto knew Sasuke had moved the seat back. "Bastard," he complained, "you have to take the easy way out of everything?" Sasuke nodded, and he groaned in annoyance. "Sasuke… I'm not so certain of this." With this being said, Sasuke's nostrils flared, and he rubbed against the blonde again, attempting, quite desperately, to persuade in any way imaginable.

"But you want this," Sasuke argued.

Inhaling sharply as another stroke to his groin was created, Naruto closed his eyes. "Y-yeah, so what? M-maybe I d-do, but…ah, what if…Mm, someone…f-finds us?" Things obviously weren't looking bright in Naruto's direction. Sasuke was, in fact, determined, and as Naruto could very easily tell, he was hard. Very, very aroused, and he suspected there was nothing that could be done about it. Unless… "C-can't you just jack-off?"

He was rewarded by a blank stare.

"…Guess not."

Sasuke snickered quietly at him and brushed a finger against his slightly swollen lips. He moved himself again, shifting ever so slightly atop the other body, earning a soft, unsuppressed groan from Naruto. The blonde tangled his trembling finger within his own sweaty locks, eyes half-lidded and jaws parted. He clutched the front of Sasuke's shirt as the Uchiha quickened his pace again, hands sliding up the kitsune's shirt. Fingers danced upon toned muscles, despite Naruto's thin, lean structure.

The blonde inhaled sharply, breath being caught in his throat as Sasuke brushed his hand along a pert nipple. "…Nn, Sasu…." His shirt was pulled over his messy array of golden hair, the article quickly being tossed to the floorboard. "If…Ha, someone…finds us…"

Sasuke nibbled Naruto's bottom lip to cease talking, pulling away and whispering reassuringly, "No one will find us- The race is over, and everyone thinks I'm gone. They won't come looking for me here." He leaned over partially to suck on the younger male's neck, descending at a slow rate. He placed kisses and bites on several different areas, the skin under siege, red and puffy from the teasing licks and nibbles. "Besides, I don't think you're willing to stop this now. You know, you can't exactly halt a race car in the middle of the road, unless you want to be killed in the process…"

Naruto gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, hands shaking and toes curling. Sasuke continued downward, tongue lapping across Naruto's abdomen. The blonde's muscles coiled at the contact, heart pounding fiercely in his ears. He moaned when a finger played and tugged enticingly at the zipper of his pants, and he nodded, whimpering in acceptance as the button clasped open and the zipper fell to the bottom. Peering down at Sasuke, he wriggled a bit, the Uchiha quickly catching his indication and pulling the clothes from his legs.

Sasuke tsk'd. "Now now, blondie, what have we here?" he asked in a seemingly bemused manner, inserting a finger into the hemline of Naruto's boxers. "It looks like _someone's _gotten a bit excited, eh?"

Naruto growled threateningly, baring his teeth. "Teme, you're the one who did this to me… Just, do something about it and make it go away."

Chortling, Sasuke nodded. "As you wish." His entire hand disappeared into the confines of the boxers, a warmth playing on his flesh as he came in contact with a pulsing, erect member. He smirked. "Hmm, what shall I do?" he inquired of himself, placing feather-light touches on Naruto's length. Said blonde hissed and threw his head back, grunting as three fingers wrapped around his shaft.

"Uh, Sasuke," Naruto murmured wantonly, brain filling with fuzzy white splotches. His erection was constricted by the torturous hand, fingers squeezing and recoiling, pumping and then pulling away. Naruto's neck was extended as far as possible, hair sprawling over the leather interior. "Oh, shiiit," he drawled, feeling something rub at his slit. His own fingers tugged relentlessly at his blonde mane as he struggled to keep some sense of control over his mind, but when the boxers were jerked down around his ankles- a cool air flushing his needy erection, his sanity started going-

Sasuke blew a hot breath on the organ, getting onto his knees on the floorboard between Naruto's knees-

-Going-

- The brunette placed his lips on the tip, and Naruto couldn't suppress a large moan in the back of his throat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head-

-Going-

- The lips ran along his member, Sasuke's tongue appearing from between them and licking at the rough surface. Naruto nearly chocked, and Sasuke took him in his mouth, heat and seclusion surrounding the blonde. A muscle pressed against his cock, and Sasuke sucked him hard- rough, kneading his balls and sliding his tongue up and down, and, and-

-… GONE!

Naruto's eyes flew open, and his body jerked upright, hips bucking and breaths coming in long, hitched pants. "Sasuke! Aah, Sasu…!" Sasuke smirked against the flesh within his mouth, relaxing the muscles in his throat to allow further access. "Oh my fucking _god_, Sasuke," Naruto muttered, continuing to whisper a few curses under his breath. He rocked his hips, and Sasuke placed his fingers roughly on them both to hold the boy in place and still. Eventually, the Uchiha decided to /not/ cut Naruto some slack.

He pulled away, giving the pulsing erection another lick before climbing on Naruto again to meet his lips in a sloppy, wet kiss, teeth scraping and biting at swollen, bruised lips. His hands fumbled to removed his own shirt, and Naruto scooted back the best he could manage to allow room as the older man discarded of his clothes, wincing when he knocked his elbow against the window. Naruto began snickering at him when he silenced the blonde, growling and plugging two fingers in the open mouth. "Suck," he demanded.

Naruto complied; however, raising an eyebrow as he did as he was told and sucked on the digits, covering them in a layer of saliva.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke shoved an arm behind Naruto's back, sliding the wet fingers down, down, down, until they reached a certain entrance. Naruto froze, eyes enlarged. "S-Sasuke…?" Without warning, a coated finger entered him, and he gave a painful yell, balling his own fingers into fists as yet another digit pushed its way into him. Sasuke prodded deeper within the boy, adding a third finger. Naruto felt as if he would split open- His entire being burned, and this time, not in a good way.

Sasuke bit him bottom lip, pushing the fingers in further. "Just a bit more…"

Brushing against a relatively special area, Naruto's head jolted upright, streams of electricity bolting through his veins. His mind instantly scattered, and his mouth fell wide, lips twitching and fingernails scrabbling desperately at the seat. "M-more," he begged, gulping as sweat made its way down his hairline. "More, Sasuke."

Immediately, Sasuke felt obliged and approved of the blonde's request, pulling all fingers back to the entrance and thrusting them in to the hilt again. The very breath was knocked from Naruto, and he was forced to prop himself up off the seat. Each time a thrust was made, fingers stabbing his prostate, he would fall flabbergasted against the leather, eyes rolling and body going limp from the numbing sensation. Sasuke grinned and repeated his actions until assured Naruto wouldn't die from upcoming events. Feeling the fingers being taken from him, Naruto whimpered, writhing uneasily at the chilling yet flaming absence he felt in the pit of his stomach. Everything felt fuzzy.

Sasuke took the whiskered boy's legs and wrapped them both around his waist, and he moved about until the tip of his own hardened member was aligned for penetration. Looking down, Naruto shuddered, closing his eyes and locking his jaw. "It's okay," Sasuke reassured, hands reaching up to stroke the moist, silky hair. "It will only hurt for a minute, I swear. Then you'll forget all about that."

Not sure of what to do, Naruto nodded hesitantly. Sasuke inhaled sharply, deciding which way to rip through the pain- Fast. In one swift movement, he was buried within the blonde's contracting muscles, the tight, full warmth enclosing him. A throaty moan dripped from his mouth, and he leaned his forehead against Naruto's, the younger boy panting heavily with tears clinging to his lashes. He squirmed in discomfort, and Sasuke moved himself as well, pulling back a bit to allow better access to the rich, delicious sensation Naruto had previously experienced.

Sliding in again, Naruto gasped, hands flying into the raven hair and gripping it tightly. Naruto arched his back, rocking his hips against Sasuke's. The Uchiha cast a devilish smile, length leaving Naruto and slamming back into him with more force and momentum. He moaned loudly. "Fuck!" He thrust again, and Naruto's body curved to meet his own, legs numbing and fingers tugging at the dark hair. Slick with sweat, they continued these ministrations, Sasuke pulling back and falling into Naruto, both men whispering and muttering incoherent things.

"Gah, Sasuke," Naruto gasped, actions suddenly speeding into a more frantic movement. They both failed to keep a straight path of thinking, and a small drip of saliva fell from Naruto's lips. Sasuke instantly licked it up and met Naruto's lips, sucking and biting the other male. His hands were pressed on Naruto's hips, fingers clutching at the bones and nearly digging into the skin. Naruto's eyes were closed tightly, head lolling to the side and jerking upright when another thrust was made- Another sweet, exhilarating burst of pleasure blinding his senses.

Sasuke growled feverishly, releasing one hand and replacing it on Naruto's throbbing erection, sliding his hand up and down the shaft and pumping Naruto, driving him further and further toward the edge. "Aah, aah," Naruto moaned, several cries spilling from his lips as they continued to rise in speed, a sleek coat of sweat covering their entire bodies. "S-S-Sasukeeee." Said brunette growled in reply, lips open and chest heaving. Naruto clenched his teeth yet again. "I-I hate y-you, you a-arrogant jackass," he murmured. In return, Sasuke slammed into him more desperately, thrusting harder, and Naruto caught his lips in his own, moaning and breathing onto the swollen flesh.

"B-blondie," Sasuke groaned, moving in and out of the boy frantically. By now, Naruto was completely out of it, the only thing clear in his mind being the growing coil of bright pleasure within him, expanding until he felt like he would explode. "Ah, say my name when you cum."

Naruto shook his head back and forth several times, nails raking up Sasuke's back. The Uchiha growled and slowed his pace, hissing slightly at the abrupt stop close to the verge of his orgasm. "I-I won't continue unless you say my name!" Reluctantly, Naruto nodded, nodded quickly too, lifting his hips in a needy manner.

"Ha- Okay! Fine! I'll do whatever you want- Call your name, call your fucking _mom's _name if I have to! Just more, you bastard!" Sasuke complied without further question, fingers already leaving traces of bright purple marks on Naruto's skin. The blonde gasped for air. Legs struggling to not slide from the other boy's back. "Faster, Sasuke, faster!" he shouted, moaning wildly as Sasuke squeezed his erection. "Nyah, fuck!"

Sasuke gave one particular thrust, gripping the pounding organ in his palm, and it was more than enough to throw Naruto over his edge, orgasm washing over his body. His body was sent into a series of spasms, muscles convulsing wildly and eyes fluttering, a white, sticky liquid smearing on both male's stomachs. Feeling the area clamp tightly around him, Sasuke too came, grunting loudly and scratching Naruto's hips in a frenzied manner, body straightening as he emptied himself into the boy- The same hot mess dripping from the hole and leaking onto the seat.

Panting breathlessly, the two lay there, sweaty, tired, and moreover, a loss for words. Groaning and rocking his hips, enjoying the feel of Sasuke inside of him, he glanced at the brunette. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke peered at him, wiping the sweat from his cheek and brushing a strand of black hair out of his eye. Naruto chuckled and looked out the window, asking with a rugged, hoarse tone, "You think there's a carwash anywhere around here?" He received a shrug in reply.

"I don't know," Sasuke muttered, "but…" He trailed off, and Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"What?" the blonde questioned. "What is it?"

Sasuke shook his head in spite of himself. "Well, it's rather embarrassing, but…" he paused, averting the blonde's eyes. "What's your name?"

--

A/N: Oh, I'm done. Yay. Quite a long lemon, eh? Well, to me at least.

Ehh, for now this remains as a one-shot. If enough people want, I'll add another chapter sometime. Review please.


End file.
